The Photoshoot
by Fiona12690
Summary: Sam is a 19 year-old model just trying to make his way through college. Dean is a photographer whose fallen in lust with his model.
1. Chapter 1

**The Photoshoot**

**Summary: Sam is a 19 year-old model just trying to make his way through college. Dean is a photographer whose fallen in lust with his model. Could it turn into love?**

**A/N: Sam and Dean aren't related in this story. Sorry everyone. **

**Chapter 1: Back To The Studio**

It was an extremely hot day. I stood on the beach in these tiny beach shorts, sandals and large parachute. The beach was completely empty except for me and the photographer, and we were working on shots for my modeling portfolio. I was just turning nineteen years old, with long brown hair, vivid chocolate brown eyes. The photographer was the one the agency used. He got the most results. His name was Dean. He was shorter than me at twenty-three years old, and worked out a lot although he wasn't overly muscular. He was extremely strong though...able to lift almost anything with ease. He had dark brown hair and green eyes, and a good eye for aesthetics.

"I think that's enough for today, Sam," he said to me, lowering the camera and screwing the lens cap back into place.

"Good, it's so hot out here," I whined a bit. He chuckled a bit. I couldn't wait to get back to the air conditioned comfort of his private studio.

The trek back to the car was mercilessly as the sun beat down on the two of us. Dean unlocked the car for me and I sat in the front seat with my bag of clothes as he loaded his photography equipment into the trunk of the car. He got in and then we then set off for his studio which was actually a part of his house. Soon we were able to settled ourselves inside and adjusted to the cool darkness of the room.

"I'm not technically allowed to do this, but I'm sure we can make an exception," he said, crossing to the fridge and getting out two beers. "It is the weekend after all, right?"

"Thanks," I said, grateful for the cold drink. "What do you have in mind for the next shoot?" I asked him.

"Something a bit different. You know I prefer indoor shots with you. Suits your skin better. But we have to have you in a range of different locations and styles."

I nodded and quickly downed the rest of my drink before he motioned me to follow him to another room.

"Actually, this is where the next shoot is going to happen, Sam," he said, gesturing to the bed.

"Is this for my portfolio?" I asked.

"You can have some shots if you want to, but they're really for a calendar for a small business I know of."

"Oh. Will I be getting paid for them then?"

"Of course, but not much. It's more a deal between friends, if you know what I mean."

I nodded and continued to stand there. "Now, Sam, hop on the bed and we'll try a few different angles."

I posed on the bed, while Dean took a few shots from different angles and using different lights. After a while he stopped.

"Ok, I have a pretty good idea of what we're working with now. Come here Sam, I want to try another prop." I stepped off the bed and came over to him. He smelt very masculine, and suddenly I became nervous.

Dean stepped closer to me. In his hands he held dark, thick lengths of utility rope along with a chain with a padlock.

"Now, this is just for the photo, ok?" he whispered in my ear. "Nothing to be scared of."

**A/N: Ending this chapter right here. Chapter two will be up soon.!**

**-Fiona12690**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Photoshoot**

**Summary: Sam is a 19 year-old model just trying to make his way through college. Dean is a photographer whose fallen in lust with his model. Could it turn into love?**

**A/N: Sam and Dean aren't related in this story. Sorry everyone. **

_Last Time:_

_Dean stepped closer to me. In his hands he held dark, thick lengths of utility rope along with a chain with a padlock._

_"__Now, this is just for the photo, ok?" he whispered in my ear. "Nothing to be scared of."_

**Chapter 2: **

"We'll keep it simple," Dean said. " Nothing too dark or strenuous, come here."

His hand closed around Sam's upper arm and he eased him across the room towards the spot of sun near the bed. Once there he let go of Sam, then picked up the length of utility rope with the chain.

" Put your arms together behind your back, palms together," Dean ordered. You could tell Sam was nervous as he obeyed, fighting to show a casualness he did not feel.

**Sam's Pov-**

I felt the rope encircle my wrists. He was tying me quite carefully, laying one loop precisely after another so that half a dozen lines circled my wrists. I felt his hands rise, gripping my upper arm, and the rope circle just above my elbow. I tensed up, Dean must have noticed because he told me to relax.

" But..." I started only for him to shush me by kissing my lips softly, surprising me

" Relax," he said softly before I felt the rope twining around my arms, tightening slowly. My arms were drawn back together, I felt the strain in my shoulders.

I gasped. He massaged my shoulders, his fingers surprisingly really gentle, and eased up on the rope for a minute. Then it was tightening again, and I winced as my arms were drawn further back.

"I..."

"Relax," he said again kissing each of my shoulders, my neck, and then finally my lips passionately. I gasped as my shoulders screamed, then felt my elbows touch.

"Oh God!" I panted. The ropes wound around and around, then a length went between them, cinching tight. He let me go, and I stood still, breathing ragged as I adjusted to the oddity of my position. I found myself wishing for a mirror, wondering what I looked like with my arms so tightly pinned back.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dean chuckled looking me over. I must have looked... that was when I heard the padlock click into place.

I licked my dry lips as Dean pushed me onto the bed, him laying down next to me. He pulled me back slightly and kissed me. I moaned as Dean pulled me to him, his chest against my back, wrapping his arms around my waist. He hissed into my ear, " You are are mine I will do what I want to and with your body."

My eyes went wide at his declaration. I visibly shuddered and sagged back into him, part resigned and part of me getting turned on. His hands roamed the front of my body, starting at my face, down my shoulders, arms, and back around my waist. He stopped his movements and he pulled my chin around and kissed me hard. " You're wearing too much for this shoot."

" Am I?" I questioned. I don't know what was making me act like this, but I could tell Dean loved it. My photographer cut my clothing from my body with a pair of scizzors he had handy before placing his fingers somewhere I felt they didn't belong.

I was about to say something after a few minutes until Dean removed his fingers and surprisingly I whined at the loss. My own cock had been hard and leaking and as soon as I felt Dean's hard cock at my enterance I pushed back against the mushroomed head of his dick. His hands were on my waist guiding me. After a few minutes and a few inches I relaxed my hole and slid down on on him as I buried his pulsating rod up my ass as far as it could go, until his balls were slapping against my ass. I began to gyrate on top of him forcing myself to take his cock in and out of my tight, warm hole, his hands squeezing my thighs as he held me to him. _God, I wish I could touch him. Damn these fucking ropes. _Before I could continue the mental rant in my head my vision blurred. I screamed out in pleasure as he continued to hit that place right there over and over again. Thrusting inside of me fast and hard it only took a few more pumps, him straining to reach as far into my ass as he could manage, he began to cum, shooting jets of hot, wet jism into my bowels, pulling me down onto him, pressing my body against his in a wild embrace both of us screaming in ecstasy.

It had been nearly a half an hour before either of us moved and another before I spoke.

" Dean?"

" Yeah, Sammy?"

" What about the photoshoot?"

" Didn't you hear the clicking of the camera?" He replied with a sly grin as he moved away from the bed and over to a bookcase across the room.

Looking down at the camera and then at Sam he muttered." So beautiful Sammy. Just like always."

**A/N: Ok thats the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
